This invention relates to a method of producing an ultrahigh pressure gas, i.e. a method of increasing the pressure of an active gas such as hydrogen or oxygen by generating electric energy between electrodes to an ultrahigh level.
As is well known, a liquid pressure or a gas pressure is produced e.g. by compressing a liquid or a gas with a compression pump. An ultrahigh pressure is produced by e.g. compressing a liquid such as water or oil or an element gas by feeding the liquid or gas continuously into a solid container with a compression pump. Ordinary compression pumps have a rotary vane or rotor, but other known compression pumps have a reciprocating piston.
As is well-known, an entire system for producing an ultrahigh pressure using a compression pump is very large in size, irrespective of the type of the compression pump used. Another problem in systems using active gas such as oxygen and hydrogen is the potential danger of explosion resulting from e.g. a shock from a driving unit or leakage of pipes. Thus, it is necessary to provide devices with some explosion preventive means.
An object of the present invention is to provide a simple method for producing an ultrahigh gas pressure which can produce an ultrahigh pressure stably using a compact device.